


Fixation in Floatation

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, I've been seeing all of these Pennywise/Reader fics going around. They're good, but they always felt out of place. Pennywise is typically OOC in them. Which is fine, but I wanted to see one where he is in character, but there weren't any. By which I mean, he does not care for the reader at all. So, I've decided to write one myself. Now, I'm a shit writer, so I'll try my best to keep everyone in character. The only thing that will be OOC is that Pennywise will have sex with the reader at some point. And this is completely satirical and is a parody of other Pennywise/Reader stories.And I put F/M & M/M, because It is female, but at the same time, Pennywise is clearly a male form. So, I just tagged both. Also, I haven't seen any male!readers, so I decided to do that too.(Sidenote: I may not update for months/years. So good luck with your investment in this story, because mine is shit.)





	1. Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm still doing the Pennywise/Reader cliche and making his return every ten years and not 27.
> 
> And the reader is in therapy for depression, which I have. So, I will not be writing outside of my experience.

You were bored. You were uncomfortable. You were annoyed. All the feelings you usually feel when waiting for your therapist to finish with the previous client. You can’t blame him. It’s not his fault the landowners decided to make the waiting room as irritatingly bland as possible. Everything was grey. Even the secretary’s clothes. You grabbed a magazine from the small table beside you, staring at the cover. It was National Geographic. Really? You liked history and all that, but right now, you wanted some fun entertainment. Celebrity gossip. Yeah, it’s petty and IQ lowering, but that doesn’t make it any less fun. You tossed the magazine back on the table, slouching as you pulled out your phone. You swiped through your social media, looking at the news. Nothing was going on in the world except some political stuff, but you didn’t want to read that now.

Finally, the door opened and a young girl walked out. You stood up, smiling at her as she walked by you. You headed into the office, sitting down in your chair. Your therapist was at his computer across from you. His back was towards you. You gave him some moments to finish up his notes. Eventually, he turned around and looked at you, sighing.

“I’m sorry, son. I’m gonna have to cancel. I just got an email saying that one of my clients is having a crisis, so I’m needed.” He handed you a card with a date on it for a makeup appointment. “You won’t need to give us a copayment for the next appointment since you already paid for this one.” He got up, grabbing his coat and leaving. Well, that was a waste of time.

You got up, heading out the door after putting the card in your wallet.You headed out of the waiting room and down the stairs of the building. You left quickly, going straight to a nearby bus stop. On the other side of the street, you noticed a kid in a Spiderman sweater following a red balloon. The balloon was leading him into the woods next to the center. After questioning how was that possible, you noticed that he looked nervous and unsure. Against your better judgment, you followed him.

You trailed a good thirty feet behind him, making sure he never saw you. You followed him down a rocky path that led into the creek that ran under the old bridge. You hid behind a tree when you saw that the balloon had stopped in front of a large sewer entrance. A clown stepped out. The kid stepped back. You got a good look at the clown and he was fucking terrifying. He was big. Probably at least 7 feet tall. He had the creepiest smile and the dirtiest costume. The clown smiled at the boy. Before he could say anything, You ran forward. You grabbed the kid’s hand and dragged him off. “Come on! Mom’s gonna kill us.” You put on a show to ward off the potential pedophile. You dragged the kid a ways off and when we were far enough, You crouched down to his height. “Listen, kid. I’m gonna take you home.” You offered a smile. “Your mom probably worried. Stay away from that clown. He’s bad, okay? I’m just keeping you safe. Now, how do you get home?”

“M-My mom is waiting for me next to the therapy center.” He looked around ten years old. He was clearly frightened by that clown and was now shaking. He held your hand tight. You grinned. “Well, that just makes things easier.” You led him out of the woods and back to the center. You saw a woman looking worried and she looked like him. You led him over and he ran to his mother. “I saw your kid talking to a man in a clown costume by the sewer. I took him back here.”  
The woman looked relieved and grateful. “Thank you so much.” She shook your hand. She bent down to her kid. “Martin, say goodbye to the nice man.” The kid waved shyly and you smiled. You turned away and walked out of the parking lot, heading back to the stop. You stood by the sign and waited patiently.

“You ruined it.” A chilling voice suddenly growled in your ear. You yelped and jumped back, spinning around to see the owner of the creepy voice. It was the clown, and he looked pissed. You gulped and started to feel fear eat away at your nerves. You took a deep breath and stood tall. “Of course. You were probably gonna abduct the kid and do something horrible. In fact, I’m calling the police to report you as a suspicious character.” You just realized you probably shouldn’t have said that. The clown’s eyes suddenly glowed and he grabbed your right upper arm. You felt claws dig into your flesh, causing pain to flare up as blood oozed out grotesquely. He suddenly ripped his arm away, catching the flesh and leaving deep gashes in its wake. You let out a sharp cry of pain, clutching your bloody arm and backing away.

“That was only a taste of what you’ll get later.” The clown’s eyes glowed a bright yellow, boring into your soul. A flash of light temporarily blinded you. When you could see again, he was gone. You continued to grip your arm. You pulled off your shirt and ripped the fabric to stretch it out. You tied off your arm in an attempt to stop some bleeding. The bus drove down the street and slowed to your stop. You got on and scanned your card, ignoring the stares as you sat down. You were only focused on the throbbing pain in your arm. You got off the bus after a half hour and made your way down the street. You glanced at your arm. It looked like the blood was stopping, but your shirt was a dark red at this point. You were shaking some. Finally, you turned and entered your home, shutting the door. As soon as you made it up the stairs and to your room, you collapsed on the bed and passed out from shock and some blood loss.

When you awoke, it was dark out. You glanced at your clock. It read midnight on the dot. You sighed, glancing at your arm. You touched it. The shirt was now hard and crusted with dried blood. You got up, heading to the bathroom and pulling out the first aid kit. You peeled off the shirt. With it, came the drying blood. It tugged at the broken flesh and reopened the slices. You started to bleed again as you cursed. You grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in warm water and washing your arm. You stood in the bathtub as you did this, looking at the diluted blood run down your arm and into the drain. You took a dry towel and wiped away excess blood. You grabbed some gauze and bandages, wrapping your arm up after applying an antibacterial cream. It bled through a little, but you had managed to stop the bleeding. You then washed up the tub and put everything away. After all that, it finally hit you like a ton of bricks.

What the FUCK was that? Nothing human disappeared with a flash like that. No human has ever had claws. And no human has ever had glowing yellow eyes. You shivered in fear, getting up from the edge of the tub. You made your way to the kitchen. “It’s fine. It’s nothing. I was just seeing things.” You spoke aloud to yourself. “His eyes didn’t glow. A-And the sun was in my eyes. That’s why I didn’t see him leave.” You pulled out some leftover pizza from the night before and sat down on the couch in your living room, eating it silently after not bothering to heat it up. You ate seven pieces. Only three less than usual. You then headed upstairs, crawling into bed after changing your bandage for the night. You turned out your light, leaving your clothes and shoes on out of laziness.

 

* * *

 

 You felt something warm and slimy hit your face. They were little droplets falling with a splat. You flinched as you slowly opened your eyes from your sleep. You choked on your breath at the sight above you, a scream dying in your throat.

“Hello.” The clown grinned at you, drool leaking from his lips and hitting your face. You started to breathe quickly and short, looking at the scary sight above you. “I told you I’d come for you.” His teeth were frightening. Long needle-like points bundled together in a row. It was unnatural. You tried to move, but your arms were pinned above your head. You struggled, whimpering softly as the clown chuckled. He suddenly took a long, deep inhale through his nose, as if smelling the most delicious scent in the world. “Oh, your fear is tantalizing.” He groaned in a breathless voice. He leaned in closer, his face a whisper away from yours. “I’m going to enjoy ripping you to shreds.”

You couldn’t escape. You were going to die. You had to think fast. Just distract him for a moment. Maybe you can flip him using your legs. You could only move your head. You glanced at his mouth and did the first thing you could think of.

You kissed him.

The clown was frozen in shock for only a second, but then tossed his head back to let out a loud, eerie cackle. You used this chance to try and flip him, but he was too strong. You groaned in defeat and humiliation. Well, that was stupid.

The clown eventually calmed down and looked at you. “Aw! How adorable! Did you think I wanted that? Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear.” His mouth suddenly opened and rows of teeth poked out like a shark’s mouth. He slammed his teeth right into your shoulder, causing you to scream in agony. Bone cracked and muscle squelched sickeningly. He was still, enjoying the taste of your flesh salted by the fear.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot near your head caused a ringing in your ear. The clown flinched away quickly, leaving you to bleed out. More gunshots rang out and a horrible screech filled the air. Then, silence. Finally, after only a few moments, hands were on you as you passed out from blood loss for the second time that night.


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW AHEAD!!!
> 
> And yeah, it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter.

Your eyes fluttered open. You heard the faint sound of beeping grow louder as your vision cleared. You let out a soft groan. A white light invaded your eyes and you shut your lids to protect your retinas. You lifted your hand to bat at whatever was shining the light.

“He’s awake and responsive.” An unfamiliar voice said, pulling the light away and allowing you to see. You tried to sit up, but something pushed you back down. You finally opened your eyes completely and you saw that you were in a hospital room. “Wha…?” You mumbled, looking at the doctor beside you. “Hello, there. I’m Dr. Markus.” He noticed your confused expression and gave you a gentle smile. “Your neighbor saw someone break into your house.You were brought to E.R. when your neighbor discovered some type of animal attacking you.” He pointed to your shoulder and you looked at it. It was bandaged up and you were in a cast that wrapped around your torso to support your arm and shoulder. They were in a cast as well. “It looked like the trauma was caused by a bear. Only something that strong could have caused a bite like this.”

You sat up and looked at your right arm. It stuck out straight in the cast to let your shoulder bones heal properly. “No.” You mumbled, looking at the doctor in fear. “Not a monster.” You gripped his lab coat. “C-Clown… monster.... clown monster.” You couldn’t form a full sentence due to the fear and anesthetic.

“Huh. That’s what your neighbor said too, but it was at night so both of you probably just thought it looked like a clown.” Dr. Markus concluded. His name was called on the P.A. system and he smiled. “If you would like to head home, I’ll call an attendant to help check you out.” You nodded in response and he left quickly. “Idiot.” You mumbled under your breath. An attendant came in and helped you out of bed. It was awkward walking with the cast around your body and shoulder, but you managed. Finally, they finished and paid for a cab to take you home.

After finally reaching your house, you walked in, immediately collapsing on your couch. You had to sleep sitting up. The next six weeks are gonna be murder with this thing. You were exhausted, despite the fact that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. You closed your eyes, letting sleep take over.

 

* * *

 

“H-Holy Fuck!” You cried out. Something big and slick was sliding in and out of you. You dug your nails into nothing as if you were on an invisible bed. You pushed back against whatever was penetrating you and moaned loudly. Your arms gave out and you leaned down, resting on your shoulders and head as whatever was fucking you lifted your hips up higher. You were already so close to orgasm. “Oh… yes… !” Whatever was screwing your brains out, leaned down and pressed their body against his back. You felt a hot breath beat against your ear. You heard it lick its lips with a loud smack. “Come for me.

Your eyes widened. It was the clown. Suddenly, you could feel every ruffle of its costume. You heard soft growling in your ear and felt drool hit your shoulder. The same shoulder that was supposedly broken. The saliva burned and you could hear the sizzle of your flesh. The pain spread throughout your shoulder, the throbbing pain of the bite pulsating in your skin.

 

* * *

 

You let out a scream as you woke up. You were breathing quick and heavy. You looked around the room. You were back home on the couch. You groaned at the sore feeling in your shoulder. You instinctively reached up to rub at it, but you stopped breathing momentarily as you touched it. There was no cast. You immediately jumped up and ran down the hall to the bathroom. You threw the door open and rushed to the mirror. You yanked off your shirt and revealed your naked chest. There wasn’t even a scar. It was as if nothing happened. You touched your shoulder and winced in disgust, pulling your hand away. Your shoulder was wet. There was warm slime coating it. It felt like the drool of the…

“Oh, shit.” You mumbled. Did that actually happen? No, it couldn’t. None of this happened. The clown, the hospital,... the creepy sex. It was all fake. It must have all been a dream. And this drool is from you. Yeah, that’s it. It’s your own drool. You quickly grabbed the towel off the rack, drying off your shoulder. You walked out, tossing the towel behind you. You headed to the kitchen to grab a beer to calm your nerves. You opened the fridge and grabbed one, pulling the tab and hearing the satisfying hiss. You raised it to your lips, took a sip, and immediately spat it out. “What the fuck?!”  
  
It was so sweet. Like, ungodly sweet. You gagged and threw the beer away. You smacked your lips, the taste familiar. “Cotton candy?” You muttered. At this point, you were tired of everything. You walked out of the kitchen, heading back down the hall to the bedroom. As soon as you opened the door, you screamed like a banshee.  
  
There were clown dolls all over the room. Carnival music played and the smell of popcorn filled your nose. Dead center in the middle of the room was a doll that looked exactly like the clown that attacked you. You trembled as you walked over. Something compelled you to pick it up. On its hand was a tag attached that read “Squeeze Me.” You grasped doll and squeezed its body.

The sound of your moans filled the air. Your voice was begging for more. “Y-Yes! More! Harder!” The doll cried out, your stomach twisting with shock and fear. It was all too much. You dropped to the floor, feeling faint. Before your eyes fluttered close you heard the doll cry out one more time in ecstasy.  
  
“Pennywise!”


End file.
